


look at me for a moment

by vamptyun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 4+1 fic, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, M/M, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Soobin, excessive use of kdrama quotes, first draft is the final draft lol, haha his brand, im incredibly bad at tagging, theyre so in love, this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptyun/pseuds/vamptyun
Summary: It kind of became a thing after that. Soobin recommends Beomgyu a drama, he watches it when he can or they watch one together, and then they geek out while the other members make fun of them.A little game they play. Their little game.(or; 4 times they follow a script and 1 time soobin is being serious)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 171





	look at me for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo~
> 
> i’m back with another fic but this time it’s soft hehe..
> 
> this is inspired by the time that soogyu recited the lines from that a-teen scene!! this whole thing is so cheesy so pls be prepared
> 
> special thanks to lexi for reading this many times and giving me constant reassurance 
> 
> (pst, there’s some minor kdrama spoilers in here so be aware of that)

I.

No one flinches when Beomgyu comes running into the living room where the rest of the members are gathered. It’s quiet, until it’s not, but they’re all used to his theatrics by now.

“I can’t believe this.” He says, eyes wide as he throws himself on the couch next to Soobin.

“What is it this time?” Taehyun asks without even looking up from his phone.

“Nothing to do with you,” Beomgyu says dismissively and turns to face Soobin just before Taehyun makes a face at him. “Soobin hyung, I’m about to be robbed, aren’t I?”

Soobin glances at him, one eyebrow raised. “What are you talking about?” It takes a couple of seconds for him to notice the phone in Beomgyu’s hand, show paused on the screen. He takes a closer look. “Are you watching—”

“Cheese in the trap. Yes.”

Oh, now Soobin understands. He had recommended it to Beomgyu a while ago, but he only just got around to starting it.

“Which part are you at?” Soobin asks.

Beomgyu lets out a frustrated sigh. “It’s the part where they—they’re at the convenient store,” he pauses, waving his hands around in the air dramatically, and instead starts to say the line. “ _It’s true that I like you._ ”

And _oh_ , Soobin _knows._ Robbery indeed.

“ _It's true that I like you,_ ” he says back, continuing the line and watching Beomgyu’s face light up. “ _But I’m not asking you to acknowledge it_.”

“ _They’re my feelings and I’ll take care of them._ ” Beomgyu finishes dramatically and then sighs. “I’m going to be robbed. I just know it.”

Soobin hums. “I won’t say anything because I don’t want to spoil, but this is why you should never fall for the second lead.”

Beomgyu groans. Across the room Taehyun snorts out a laugh. “Don’t want to spoil? What if any of us wanted to watch it?” He gestures to Kai and Yeonjun. “We know what happens now.”

“Oh come on,” Beomgyu rolls his eyes. “It’s only a small part. And you weren’t going to watch it anyway.”

“What if I was?”

“Sucks to be you, then.” Beomgyu sticks his tongue out at Taehyun. 

Kai laughs and joins in. “I didn’t know Beomgyu hyung was such a nerd. I mean, I knew Soobin was,” Soobin squints at him. “But Beomgyu hyung too? Wow.”

“How does that make me a nerd?” They ask in unison.

“Soobin just recited the lines from a drama he probably hasn’t seen since trainee days.” It’s Yeonjun that speaks up now, and Soobin launches a pillow at him. “Yah, brat, watch it.” He yells.

“I just have a good memory, that’s all.”

“Why am I a nerd for knowing the lines to something I _literally_ just watched?” Beomgyu asks.

“Because you were excited like a little school girl over it.” Taehyun says.

Beomgyu looks at him, and then back at Soobin. “I’m going to beat this kid up. Don’t try and stop me.” He says, like he hasn’t voiced his fears of Kang Taehyun crushing him with a single hand.

It kind of became a thing after that. Soobin recommends Beomgyu a drama, he watches it when he can or they watch one together, and then they geek out while the other members make fun of them.

A little game they play. Their little game.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


II.

Soobin has long since come to terms with his feelings for his band mate and best friend. 

It took awhile, that he’ll admit, but only because he didn’t understand it at first.

Didn’t understand what changed, why he felt so light when he was with Beomgyu, or why all of their silly bickering—sometimes borderline bullying—made his heart jump even the slightest bit. When did the fruitless flirting for the cameras start to hold some value? 

When did he start looking at Beomgyu differently than the others? When did he start loving him differently?

Maybe it was the countless late nights spent awake in their room talking about anything and everything to distract from the stressful life of an idol.

Beomgyu was good at that—talking and talking until Soobin forgets what he was even worried about in the first place. He was also a good listener. If Soobin wanted to voice his worries, Beomgyu would let him. He would say things like _I may not give advice as good as Taehyun, but I’ll always listen, hyung._

So maybe Soobin fell in love during the late hours of the night when it felt like they were the only two alive. 

Or maybe, it was moments like this.

It’s been pouring all day, and today was one of the only days where they happen to be completely scheduled free.

Soobin is laying on the couch, Beomgyu curled in his arms, and _oh my god_ , they’re basically spooning. He’s not really sure how they ended up in the position, but he’s not going to complain. How could he?

They agreed to rewatch a few episodes of their favorite drama, but if Soobin is being honest, he’s not paying attention. The room is dark, the only light coming from the tv and rather than focusing on the show, he’s been watching the colors dance across Beomgyu’s face. 

The younger seems far too invested in a show they’ve both already seen more than once—eyes wide and glued to the tv, mouth falling open just the slightest to recite the lines quietly and Soobin tries his best not to stare.

He’s pulled from his thoughts when Beomgyu abruptly sits up. “Hyung! I love this scene!” He cheers and yeah, Soobin knows.

“ _I should have just ignored you,_ ” he says at the same time as the female lead on the tv and Beomgyu smiles. “ _Why was I worried sick for over two months, all by myself._ ”

“ _Exactly. Why did you do that?_ ” Beomgyu copies the male lead, raising his voice and being overly dramatic on purpose. “ _You could have just worked hard at the hospital, dated, and lived your life. Why did you—_ ”

“ _Because I love you!_ ” Soobin shouts with the female lead. “ _I know it doesn’t make sense, but I ended up sincerely loving you._ ”

Beomgyu is giggling now, smile on his face so bright it’s lighting up the whole living room.

“And now, you kiss!” They both startle at Kai’s voice coming from the doorway. “Go on, don’t let me interrupt.” He teases and sends a wink towards Soobin, who levels him with an unimpressed glare. 

He forgets Beomgyu’s presence for all of two seconds until the younger boy is pouncing on him. “C’mon,” he says. “Give me a kiss, hyung.”

Soobin knows it’s a joke, just part of their act, but he freezes. His heart is in his throat and there’s a very giggly Beomgyu in his lap. _Get it together, Choi._

“Yah, brat, get off!” And then he’s shoving his face away.

Beomgyu falls backwards on the couch, smile still wide on his face. “Soobin hyung is such a good actor. You did her part so well.”

“I’ve seen this drama so many times, Gyu-yah. It’s not that hard.”

Beomgyu hums. “But still, you’re pretty good at it.” He says to the ceiling. “Have you ever considered acting?”

“Uh, maybe,” Soobin waves his hands around. “Like, once or twice?” It’s not a lie, really. He had thought about acting a few times here and there, but it’s not really a main focus right now. Maybe sometime in the future. And besides, he does plenty of acting in their music videos.

Sitting up again, Beomgyu sighs. “Hyung, you totally fit the part. Don’t you think, Kai?” 

Kai looks up from where he was studying whatever was on his phone. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Beomgyu starts. “Soobin hyung has the look. The male lead look.” He’s gesturing to Soobin as if to get the point across. “You take one look at him and _bam_ , you learn what love feels like. But of course you’re going to deny it for as long as you can because that’s how it always goes down.”

Kai bursts into laughter. “I mean, sure, but Beomgyu hyung,” he takes a second to collect himself and then a teasing smile is sliding onto his face. “Are you sure you’re not speaking from personal experience?”

Beomgyu’s mouth drops open with an audible ‘pop’ sound. He looks at Soobin and then back at Kai. He’s clearly flustered and his ears are turning bright red. And Soobin—sure he’s trying to ignore the fast beating of his own heart—but he’s never going to miss out on a chance to tease Beomgyu.

“Oh Beomie,” he coos. “Is that how my face really makes you feel? I knew all those times you told me—and I quote— _your face makes me want to throw up_ —were just lies. But woah, I didn’t know it was to this extent.”

Beomgyu looks like he’s ready to kill someone. “I wasn’t lying. It _does_ make me want to throw up.”

“Maybe those are just the butterflies.” Soobin says as he pokes Beomgyu’s stomach, and Kai barks out a laugh from the other side of the room.

“Oh, he got you good!”

“You little shit—” Beomgyu starts, getting up to attack Kai who is already making his way to his room. “Soobin hyung, pause the drama!” He yells over his shoulder.

Soobin almost didn’t hear him, his head too full of _Beomgyu cute_ to focus on anything else, but he grabs the remote and pauses.

And yeah, it’s small moments like these. Moments where they can go from calm and wrapped up in each other—enjoying one of their shared interests—to loud and teasing—the kind that Soobin knows he’ll have to pay for later because Beomgyu _always_ gets the last word—in seconds. 

The stupid smile on his face tells him— _that’s when I fell in love._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


III.

When you live with someone in such close proximity for long enough, you tend to learn a lot about them. Their favorite food, how they like the temperature when they’re sleeping, whether or not they’re a morning person.

Their overall behavior.

So it’s safe to say that Soobin—after living and sharing a room with Beomgyu for so long—can easily pick up on his moods.

A long day of dance practice is coming to a close and everyone is exhausted. Comeback day is approaching quickly, leaving no room for error, and honestly it’s draining.

“Ugh,” Kai groans from where he’s spread out on the floor. “Are we done yet? If I stand up I think my legs will snap in half.”

Even Yeonjun looked like he was seconds away from falling over where he stands, and Taehyun has chugged so many water bottles in such a short amount of time Soobin thinks he should be concerned.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Soobin sighs. “It’s better we stop now. We almost have it down, anyway, so let’s not overdo it.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Kai says and Taehyun helps peel him from the floor. He groans again. “My legs! God, please, make it stop!” 

“No god can save you now.” Taehyun tells him, and Kai just whines. “Yeonjun hyung, buy us snacks?” It sounds more like a statement than a question.

Yeonjun squints at him. “Yah, ask Soobinnie.” And then he’s walking out the door, a whiny Kai and persistent Taehyun chasing after him.

Soobin stretches and with a groan he turns to Beomgyu. “Let’s go, Gyu-yah. It’s getting late.” 

But Beomgyu doesn’t say anything—keeps absentmindedly going through the steps of their choreography like he’s been doing since the music stopped. Soobin steps in front of him when he doesn’t answer his name being called again.

Beomgyu sighs. “Hyung, can you please move? I’m trying to get this right and I can’t see through you.” There’s a slight attitude when he says that, but Soobin does his best to ignore it.

“Beomgyu, practice is over. You need to rest.” His voice is stern, leaving no room for argument, but Beomgyu is Beomgyu, so he makes room to argue anyway.

“Hyung, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but some people aren’t as gifted as you. I need a little extra practice, okay? So until I get this down, I’m not leaving.”

_I’ll drag you out of here with my own two hands if I have to_ Soobin thinks when Beomgyu side steps him to see his reflection again. 

Beomgyu gets like this, they all know. He’s always a little too hard on himself, but Soobin isn’t really sure he can blame him. It’s one of the things he’s always admired about Beomgyu—his determination to better himself at everything. So Soobin just sighs.

“Okay, but I’m going to help you,” he says, stepping in front of Beomgyu again to look him in the eyes. “But first, you’re going to sit down for a couple of minutes, drink some water, and then we are going to run through some other dances. After that, we can work on this choreography again.”

“But—” 

“No. You are not arguing with me.” Beomgyu pouts—it’s an angry pout—and even through all of his concern, Soobin can’t help but find the other boy adorable. He pinches Beomgyu’s cheek. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

And if looks could kill, Soobin is sure he’d be dead already. Beomgyu slaps his hand away, clearly annoyed by his teasing along with everything else, and walks out of the room.

Soobin sighs. _It’s fine. He’s just a little on edge right now._

He calms down eventually. After Beomgyu takes a short break—like, _very_ short, but Soobin will take it—they run through some of their old choreography. They do Crown first, then Cat & Dog, and it’s fun. The steps are easy after having done it so many times. Muscle memory. And it makes Beomgyu feel confident again.

“Sorry for being an asshole.” Beomgyu says, wiping his face with a towel.

“Language,” Soobin says, and Beomgyu just levels him with an unimpressed stare. Soobin smiles. “Yeah, okay. You better be sorry. Jeez, what a brat you are.” 

Beomgyu sticks his tongue out at him, and is soon met with Soobin’s sweaty towel in his face. “Hyung!” 

“Shut up. Are you ready to start on the comeback choreo again?” Beomgyu nods and Soobin moves to turn the music on again. They go through the moves once, twice, and then Soobin stops the music. “I think I see where you’re having issues.”

“Hyung!” Beomgyu whines like a child. “I can’t do it!”

Soobin tsks. “Yah, Choi Beomgyu, you can. Now cut it out.” He scolds. “Run through it one more time and let me watch.”

So he does, and Soobin pinpoints the exact part he’s struggling with. It’s small, almost unnoticeable to anyone who isn’t a dancer, but it’s not hard for him to catch it.

“So close, every time…” Beomgyu sounds defeated. He sits down against the mirror with a groan.

“Just stay there.” Soobin presses play and the music starts. “Watch me!”

Soobin dances with ease. He nailed this choreography down only the other day, so he understands why Beomgyu is having issues.

Beomgyu claps when the music finishes. “Hyung is so good!” Soobin gives a dramatic bow.

“Come here.” He motions for the other to stand next to him and starts to do the moves again, but slowly. “You go like this, one, two,” Soobin says as he explains and Beomgyu copies him.

“It’s not hard when I do it slowly.” The footwork is a little crazy this time around. Add the upper body moves to it, well, it’s really easy to get twisted up. “I can do the footwork and arms separately, but when I do it at the same time…”

They do the steps together a few more times before Soobin tells Beomgyu to do it by himself. He does a good job until the very end—his feet get twisted and he trips. Soobin grabs him by the arm when he falls backwards and pulls him into his chest on reflex.

Beomgyu blinks up at him and their faces are very close. Soobin isn’t really paying attention, though. “You had it until the very end. But I think if you just—” he cuts himself off when he notices the tips of Beomgyu’s ears going red. He flicks one of them. “Why are you embarrassed right now?”

Beomgyu tries pushing him away, but Soobin only wraps an arm around his waist and tightens his hold. “Hyung,” his voice is small. “You’re really close.”

Soobin blinks. They are. But instead of moving he just smirks. “Yah, Choi Beomgyu, did I make your heart flutter?”

And _oh._ Soobin feels like the air has been knocked out of him. Beomgyu is so pretty—always has been, really—but up close like this, where Soobin can see all the delicate features on his face—every long eyelash, the way his eyes sparkle just the slightest under the harsh light of the practice room, his cheeks growing redder by the second—he’s otherworldly.

Beomgyu narrows his eyes and then looks. “Soobin hyung?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you quoting weightlifting fairy right now?”

Soobin’s eyes go wide in confession. “What are you talking about?”

“ _Judging by your expression, your heart fluttered.”_ He quotes, and then switching to a high pitch voice he says, “ _My heart didn’t flutter, you idiot! I was just startled.”_ He finishes.

Soobin is shocked into silence for a few seconds, and then he lets his hand go from around Beomgyu’s waist, letting the other put some distance between them.

“Choi Beomgyu, you are _such_ a nerd.”

“Wh—” Beomgyu starts, offended. “What do you mean? You started it!” 

Soobin internally face palms. “No, idiot! I—I wasn’t—that’s not what—fuck! Never mind!” This kid.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Soobin is exhausted. “We should probably get going, it’s pretty late.” He gathers his things and waits for Beomgyu at the door.

“But hyung, I didn’t get the move down.” He pouts.

“I’m leaving.”

“Hyung! Hyung, wait!” He calls to Soobin, grabbing his things quickly and running down the hallway.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


IV.

The air conditioning is cool on his skin as he enters his room. Soobin can feel small droplets of water running down his neck from his still wet hair, but he can’t really be bothered to dry it. Instead he throws himself into bed with a groan.

“You’re home, hyung?” Beomgyu asks, peeking his head down from the top bunk. 

Soobin gives him a tired smile. “I’ve been home for a little while. Showered and everything.” He notices the earbuds Beomgyu has in and his phone in his hand. He was watching something. “Have you been hiding in here the whole time?”

The bed creaks slightly as Beomgyu climbs down the ladder to slide into the bottom bunk with Soobin. Beomgyu lays his head on his shoulder and presses his body against his and before long he can feel all the stress from today’s schedule leaving his body.

He’s warm against Soobin. And it’s nice. It’s always nice with Beomgyu.

Beomgyu sighs. “Yeah. We finished our schedules awhile ago, so I was watching a drama.” He reaches for Soobins hair, running his fingers through the wet strands. “Why didn’t you dry your hair? You’ll get sick.”

“‘M too tired,” Soobin breathes Beomgyu in and he smells nice. Comforting.

Beomgyu nods against his shoulder. “How was Music Bank?”

“It was good. I had fun, like always. I really like it, ya know.”

“I know.”

“But I’m really drained from the rest of the schedule.”

Beomgyu yawns, stretching himself over Soobin some more. His leg is thrown over his hip and his face is now buried in his neck. “Me too, hyung.”

And it’s nice like this. Sometimes, when the day feels longer than others, he looks forward to this and only this. Being tangled up with Beomgyu, the boy that he loves so much. 

And even if he doesn’t know it, Soobin thinks it’s okay. _This_ is enough.

“What drama were you watching?” Soobin asks. He looks at Beomgyu’s phone, but it’s already shut off.

“Oh,” Beomgyu lifts his head to reach for the device. “Strong Woman Do Bong Soon.”

It’s really popular, everyone knows it, but Soobin had only just watched it recently. He loved it, so of course he recommended it to Beomgyu.

He hands Soobin an earbud. “Wanna watch it with me? I was just getting to a good part.”

Soobin puts the earbud in. It’s the couch scene. Soobin _loves_ this scene. He’s only seen the drama once all the way through, but he watched this scene multiple times.

_I love you,_ the male lead starts to say, and Soobin mouths along. Because he _knows_ this scene. Loves it. He can feel Beomgyu’s eyes on him instead of the screen, so he turns to look at him. They’re faces are too close again. That’s happening a lot these days.

“ _But I don’t think I’m in your heart_ ,” Soobin whispers along with the actors on screen this time, eyes glued to Beomgyu.

And without missing a beat, the younger says, “You are.” 

Suddenly, this feels too real. 

Suddenly, this doesn’t feel like the game they’ve been playing.

Because how did Beomgyu know the next line, that that’s what she says next, at the exact same time. How did he know? He didn’t. Or at least, Soobin doesn’t think he did. 

He’s tracing his face with his gaze, counting every eyelash, every golden speck in his eyes, and Beomgyu is doing the same. So close like this, he can see it all. Every detail. Every emotion.

“Beomgyu,” he breathes out, but the other boy is throwing his phone aside and burying himself in Soobin’s neck again.

His breath is warm when he speaks, and Soobin is _too warm_. “Can I sleep with you, hyung?”

Soobin laughs. “Of course you can. Since when do you ask first?” But Beomgyu doesn’t answer.

A few beats of silence. And then, “Goodnight, hyung.”

“Goodnight, Gyu-yah.”

Soobin doesn’t sleep until long after Beomgyu’s breaths even out. He takes some time to think. _I should tell him._ Soobin thinks he should. Because he thinks maybe Beomgyu should know—he thinks maybe Beomgyu will return those feelings.

And maybe he’s caught up in their game, maybe he’s caught up in the fake world created by scripts.

But it’s okay, Soobin wants to tell him.

  
  
  


+

  
  
  


Kai had asked him once, while watching a drama, if love like that was real.

_I don’t know,_ Soobin had said, _I love you, and the rest of the members. I love you all so much, but it’s not like that. I’ve never been in love like that. The love I feel for you four is just as important though, so I don’t think it matters._

That’s what Soobin had said then. And he means it still, the love for his members is just as important. But now, he looks at Beomgyu.

He looks at Beomgyu and thinks, _maybe love like that isn’t just made up for the screen_.

  
  
  


+

  
  
  


I.

The thing about Beomgyu—he’s just _so_ beautiful.

Everything about him, not just his face. From the inside and out, he’s a gorgeous human. And Soobin is just a little bit whipped.

“Damn it!” He yells when he loses the game to Soobin again. Beomgyu whines. “Hyung, you’ve never even played this game, how are you so good?”

Soobin shrugs, a smug smile on his face. “I dunno. I’m just awesome like that.” He teases, and Beomgyu just rolls his eyes. Soobin gasps. “You don’t think I’m awesome?”

Beomgyu shakes his head. “No, hyung. You’re a fucking loser.” He’s playing, Soobin knows, but he’s going to pull his leg.

“First of all, the amount of disrespect coming from your mouth right now is unacceptable.” Soobin leans closer and sets his game controller aside. “Second of all,” he starts, making sure he’s in Beomgyu’s space. “Awfully bold of you to call me a loser when you just lost six times in a row.”

Beomgyu is glaring at him. It’s supposed to be angry, or scary, Soobin isn’t sure, but it’s _so_ cute. He opens his mouth to retort back but he doesn’t get the chance when Soobin attacks him with tickles.

He jerks away immediately, trying to escape Soobin’s hold, but Soobin has always been stronger than him, so he resorts to screaming instead.

“Ah, hyung!” Beomgyu shouts through his giggles. That laugh. It’s music to Soobin’s ears. “Stop! Stop, please!” He’s flailing his limbs around and Soobin has already been kicked multiple times.

“This is what happens when you disrespect your hyung like that.”

“Oh god,” Beomgyu is laughing so loudly now, and Soobin’s heart feels so full. There’s small hands pulling at his own in an attempt to cease the tickling, but Beomgyu has no luck. “Hyung! Please, pretty please. I’ll never say you’re a loser again!”

Soobin thinks about it. “Admit that I’m awesome and then I’ll stop.”

“You’re awesome! Now stop.”

Soobin shakes his head. “That’s not good enough, I know you can do better.” 

“I can’t if you’re tickling me!” Beomgyu laughs out.

Soobin stops the tickle attack, but pins Beomgyu in place under him so he can’t escape. Not until he admits that Soobin is the best. “Okay. Now say it. I won’t let you go until you do.”

Beomgyu takes a second to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His face is flushed and his smile is blinding. _He’s so beautiful._ It’s a little breathless when he speaks. “You’re awesome, hyung. Amazing, even. The best hyung I know.”

And damn. Soobin feels his heart go into overdrive. Because _what the fuck_ , it was a joke. Beomgyu wasn’t supposed to sound so honest.

Soobin swallows. “Thanks.” He says, stunned. But he doesn’t move. He stays hovering over Beomgyu. He’s warm all over, inside where his heart is going a mile per minute, and outside at every part his body meets the younger’s. It’s so overwhelming, the amount of love he feels for this boy. How _gone_ he is for him. Before he even had the chance to think about it, he blurts out, “I like you.”

The reaction from Beomgyu is immediate. The light flush he was already wearing darkens and spreads to his neck and ears. “W-what?”

Soobin is shocked too. _What?_ Because only now is his brain catching up to his mouth. There’s no turning back now.

“Uh,” he says dumbly. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to collect himself. “I, uh, kinda like you. No, not kinda. I _do_ like you, _a lot_.”

It’s silent for a few moments, and Beomgyu is fidgeting underneath him. “Hyung, what are you—”

“I’m saying that—”

“What drama is this from? I don’t think I’ve seen it yet.”

_God._

Soobin stops. He studies Beomgyu, who seems to be trying to make himself smaller, if that’s even possible. Wow. Soobin can’t believe he’s in love with an actual idiot. But if he thinks about it, maybe it’s part of his charm.

“Gyu-yah,” he breathes out quietly and places his forehead against Beomgyu’s chest. His words are muffled when he speaks again. “I’m not reciting a line from a drama, Beomgyu. I’m actually telling you I like you.”

Beomgyu gasps out loud and Soobin picks his head up again. “What? Are you—what?” Beomgyu’s mouth opens and closes like he’s trying to find the right words. Soobin doesn’t start at his mouth. No. He doesn’t.

“Choi Beomgyu, I like you.” Soobin says, loud and clear. 

And poor Beomgyu. Soobin is a little worried he might pass out from the shock. The silence around them is so deafening, and Soobin starts to regret saying anything. He was confident at first, but now he thinks he was _too_ confident. Because of course Beomgyu doesn’t like him back. Get out of your head. 

Just as he’s about to apologize, tell him to forget he even said anything, Beomgyu lets out a shaky “Me too, hyung.” And this time it’s Soobin’s turn to be shocked. “I like you too, hyung. So much.”

Nothing happens for a long, long moment, the two of them just staring at each other like they can’t believe it. 

“Oh,” Soobin finally says. Why is this so hard? The dramas never make it look this difficult. “Well—”

“I’ve liked you for so long, you don’t even know.” Beomgyu says. “I like you, Soobin hyung.” And Soobin _knows_ . He thinks, _me too._ Hearing those words from Beomgyu’s mouth makes him feel so incredibly light. “You really like me too?” 

Beomgyu asks like he can’t believe it, and Soobin doesn’t say anything back. Instead, he leans in until right before their lips meet. “Can I?” He asks. Beomgyu nods.

Kissing Beomgyu is so much better than he ever imagined. And he’s _definitely_ imagined it a lot. The kiss is soft and gentle, and Beomgyu kisses him like he’s been waiting a lifetime for this. Soobin kisses back like he’s saying _I have too_.

Beomgyu’s smile when they break apart is so blinding. Sweet like honey, and Soobin can’t help but press another kiss to his mouth, and then all over his face, and then back to his mouth. 

_This_ , Soobin thinks. _This is so much better than any cheesy drama could ever make it seem._

Beomgyu holds him close when they pull apart again, and Soobin thinks he could get used to this. This is everything he’s wanted for so long, and now he had it. This boy that he loves so much, loving him back, in his arms. 

Yeah. No drama could top this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You owe me.” Yeonjun says to Taehyun later that night. “I told you they wouldn’t stay oblivious for much longer.” 

Taehyun just glares at him. “The one time I have money on this, and they decide to _not_ be idiots. The one time!”

“Hey—” Beomgyu starts, but the oldest cuts him off.

“Fork it over,” Yeonjun laughs. Taehyun groans.

“Did they really put money on us?” Soobin asks Beomgyu. 

“Yes.” The other two answer together, and then Taehyun says, “We’ve been watching you two be so dumb for so long. I really thought no one would ever confess.”

This time when Beomgyu gets up to attack him, Soobin won’t try to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again and thank you for reading!!
> 
> if you want to come scream at me or with me on twt then you can do that [here](https://twitter.com/vamptyun?s=09)
> 
> i would love to hear your feedback!! <3


End file.
